


Wicked Games

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Cheating werewolves, Drama, Humor, Pack Meetings, Stiles wants to even the playing field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue eyes stared deeply into brown, staring avidly without pause, their lips inches away from each other.  Short little two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.

Blue eyes stared deeply into brown, staring avidly without pause, their lips inches away from each other. Stiles could feel Derek's breath lightly on his face and he was sure Derek could feel his as well. Stiles couldn't hear any other sounds other then their light breathing until-

Stiles blinked.

"Dammit!" he yelled and backed away cursing loudly as Derek merely looked at him with a smug smile, then Stiles came forward again, this time he pointed at Derek accusingly.

"Is there some werewolf thing that makes it so you don't have to blink as much?!"

"Dude you lost get over it." Scott said from behind him. Stiles turned to him. Scott was sitting up against the wall one one side of him was Issac who was looking at him with extreme annoyance.

"Seriously do werewolves have to blink?" he asked Scott. Scott looked a little puzzled like he wasn't sure what the answer was.

"I don't know." Scott said.

"Exactly, cheater." Stiles said loudly.

"I didn't exactly ask to play." Derek said annoyed. Well that was true, in fact Stiles had bugged him into it, but that had nothing to do with anything, cheating was still cheating.

"Let it go Stiles." Scott said and Stiles looked at him. Scott knew him and was begging him not to harp on it like he wanted to and just let it go.

"Fine." he said and sat down on Scott's other side.

"Now can I get on with talking about the Alphas?" Derek said annoyed. Scott starred at him again begging him to let it go and Stiles folded his arms over his chest but let it go as well.

A/N: I know I'm evil to mislead you so.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want a rematch." Stiles said. Derek looked up at him and rolled his eyes and looked back at the book he was reading.

"I thought you said I was a cheater." he said in an annoyed fashion.

"You are." Stiles said simply and moved towards him. "Still I want a rematch." Derek shook his head and went back to reading his book.

"I'll just win again." Stiles smirked and after a few moments Derek looked back up. When he took in Stiles smile his brows creased in confusion.

"Come on." Stiles said.

"Alright." he put his book down and stood up Stiles kept smirking. Derek stared at him in the eyes again and Stiles stared right back. Blue staring in brown just like before. Only this time about five seconds in, Stiles keeping eye contact the entire time, moved his lips closer and kissed Derek. Derek blinked and jumped away after a moment or two Derek looked back at him he stared at him incredulously but before he could say anything, Stiles smirked.

"I can cheat too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment

**Author's Note:**

> The next part should up soon though up sooner if people comment.


End file.
